Radio frequency wireless technologies are being developed to enable the wireless distribution of rich digital video content within a local environment such as a home or office. For example, the WiMedia Alliance has developed the WiMedia Ultra-Wideband (UWB) Common Radio Platform, which incorporates media access control (MAC) layer and physical (PHY) layer specifications based on Multi-band Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (MB-OFDM). The WiMedia UWB Common Radio Platform enables shortrange multimedia file transfers at data rates of 480 Mbit/s and beyond with low power consumption using the 3.1 to 10.6 GHz UWB spectrum. WiMedia UWB Common Radio Platform is optimized for the personal computers (PCs), consumer electronic (CE) devices, mobile devices, and automotive applications.